


[CE]心的沦亡

by NowSilence



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse
Genre: Alpha Apocalypse, Alpha Charles, Beta Moira, Beta Raven, M/M, Omega Erik, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSilence/pseuds/NowSilence
Summary: ABO设定，年上，伪叔侄大概是艾瑞克暗恋查尔斯，得偿所愿的故事。





	

对于艾瑞克来说，今天这个日子可谓美好万分。不仅因为自己十八岁生日后就要踏入成人阶段，更因为查尔斯也会在这特别的一天回到吉诺莎，赶来庄园作客。查尔斯是养父恩･沙巴･努尔的朋友，艾瑞克应当称呼他为叔叔。表面上的确如此，但私下，他得到对方应许可以直呼其名。这一特许至今令他暗自窃喜。

十岁那年，艾瑞克第一次见到年轻的查尔斯･泽维尔便留下了深刻的印象。在他小小的心中，查尔斯是璀璨的星光；再长大些，查尔斯是点燃他欲望的燎原之火。作为一名Omega，发情期是他最苦恼的部分。说起来他至今都是靠抑制剂解决，养父的身家足以负担这昂贵的药品，但其携带的副作用让他多半靠自己疏解。他幻想如果自己需要一位Alpha来度过发情期的话，那人必须是查尔斯。艾瑞克不能接受和他以外的任何人，执拗地守护着自己的忠贞。可幻想终究是幻想，某种程度上更加深了他的欲望。

查尔斯由于职业原因总是常年奔波在外，他将妹妹托付给好友恩･沙巴･努尔照顾，回来后再把她接到家中。艾瑞克与查尔斯的妹妹瑞雯得以经常作伴，她是一名Beta，比他年长几岁，两人倒也投契，恩･沙巴･努尔甚至一度希望他们能够结合。然而只有艾瑞克自己知道，他与瑞雯只好是朋友。他亲近对方，全为了更多打探到查尔斯的事情。

 

艾瑞克的养父是位喜欢排场的人，因而不少宾客受邀来参加今日的生日宴会。正主对此毫不在意，他只在乎查尔斯的到来。即便人们盛装华服挤满客厅，那里头没有自己想见之人，也只能堪称无趣至极。养父特地为艾瑞克新定制了合身的西服，然而当对方提出连同头发也要一并修剪时，他坚定地拒绝了。对于这位长辈在发型上颇有些前卫的眼光，艾瑞克不敢苟同。

查尔斯在晚宴将要开始前才风尘仆仆地赶来，接到通报后，恩･沙巴･努尔第一时间让艾瑞克与瑞雯前去迎接。看到相携走来的二人，查尔斯颇觉赏心悦目，忍不住打趣道：“你们还真是相配。”瑞雯白了他一眼，这头兄长笑意更深。艾瑞克见他眼里全没自己的位置，说的话又那样气人，简直有拆房子的冲动。兄妹二人来了个热烈的拥抱，艾瑞克自没这待遇，心中有些吃味，但也不好表现出来，只能微笑站在一旁，待查尔斯发现他。其后少年的肩膀被一只属于成年男子的有力手掌捏了一下。艾瑞克在心里默默祈求一个同样分量的拥抱，而查尔斯似乎也作势如此了……仆人却匆匆赶来传达主人的催促，让他们快些归席，晚宴即将开始。

预期享受到的拥抱就那样落空，艾瑞克对养父的怨气颇重，加之方才种种不如意，一个人迈开长腿急急走在前头，不管不顾将兄妹二人甩在后面。瑞雯意味深长地笑起来，查尔斯则看着艾瑞克的背影若有所思。

席上艾瑞克受到不少夸赞与祝愿，恩･沙巴･努尔高昂的笑声时时回荡于觥筹交错间。除了当晚寿星，查尔斯也是饭桌的焦点。他刚出海归来，在座的女眷们可是迫不及待要听他说说外头的新鲜事。查尔斯也不推却便侃侃而谈起来，他的风姿恰如其分，不过度张扬，也不畏畏缩缩。在餐桌上，任何事经由他风趣幽默的演绎总是生动非凡，艾瑞克听得目不转睛，也只有在那时候，众人的目光都聚焦在查尔斯身上，没人会注意他的眼神有多么痴迷。不……也许查尔斯有所察觉，只是他从未点破。艾瑞克惶惑又担惊受怕，既希望这永远是个他与上帝的秘密，又隐隐期盼查尔斯发现他的情感，甚而回馈。然则他知道自己无法奢求过多，他没有这个资格。

在与瑞雯的闲谈中，艾瑞克得知查尔斯曾经有一位妻子，不过婚后不久便香消玉殒了。瑞雯见过，并且将对方的容貌举止描述得绘声绘色。艾瑞克猜想查尔斯必定十分喜爱那位女子，因此多年都未续弦。他无法控制自己内心的妒忌，他知道自己不该和坟墓里的人较劲，但他止不住思绪的发散，想象查尔斯与他的妻子相敬如宾，恩爱非常。他们边喝下午茶边移动棋盘上的棋子，查尔斯用温柔的嗓音为她念书，多情的手指抚过她的发，采撷她的唇，甚而更为隐秘之处……每当这种想法冒了出来，艾瑞克便觉得自己极其卑劣，这样的他如何配得上高贵的查尔斯，只会玷污了对方。

 

往日查尔斯一回来，艾瑞克必定会追着他单独给自己再说些什么，对方总是能讲出新花样让少年长见识。他会带礼物来，艾瑞克得到过一盘棋，一瓶酒，一件披风，一把小手枪，一条围巾……这些东西都给贮存得好好的，没事拿出来摸一摸。

“艾瑞克，怎么一个人郁郁寡欢的样子？”瑞雯刚与一位年轻人舞毕下场，春风满面。

“你明知故问。”艾瑞克瞟了眼与养父相谈甚欢的查尔斯，心中越发不好受。

瑞雯当然心知肚明，不过这事也不好让别人听到，她不觉与艾瑞克拉近距离，在他耳边问：“不如我替你试探？”

“你要干什么？”艾瑞克心中一紧，抓住瑞雯的肩膀，“不许乱来。”

“我不懂你在怕什么，依我看，查尔斯对你和别人都不一样。”

“你又不是他，怎么知道。”

“感觉，我和你说……”

见瑞雯又要扯起她热衷的塔罗牌，艾瑞克赶忙阻止，想想干脆走开了。当然这一切都被远处的两位长辈尽收眼底。

“查尔斯，我的好朋友。看这两个孩子在一起，我觉得自己仿佛都年轻了。”

查尔斯没答他，兀自若有所思。

“我说的联姻，希望你能考虑一下。艾瑞克的想法你也可以问问，他可是更愿向你敞开心扉啊。”恩･沙巴･努尔瞧着这一室热闹，露出了满意的微笑。

 

当初得知好友收养了一个Omega宝宝，查尔斯不是不惊讶的。他戳着婴儿肉鼓鼓的脸蛋，小东西突然张大嘴朝他咬过来。因为孩子还没长牙齿，他被这样的反应逗笑了，开口问新升级为父亲的朋友：“这么小的Omega，你怎么下得了手？”

对方的脸色马上就蓝了，“你想到哪里去了？我只是单纯想有个孩子，弥补自己的缺憾。”

恩･沙巴･努尔患有隐疾，查尔斯多少知道些。他的质问更多是打趣，知道对方如今已能看淡这件事，不过他的这番话也有个因头。当年出过件不小的事，登上了报纸的头版头条。有家孤儿院表面上行福利之事，暗地却将孩子“送”给有特殊需求的Alpha，从中赚取一定的佣金。由于当时正值Omega人权运动期间，消息一出，众人公愤。政府不得不采取措施打压，当权者为了履行性别平等的承诺，关闭了那家孤儿院，并将相关人员投入监牢。其中的孤儿被分散到各处福利机构，艾瑞克就是其中一个，他在出事前几日被放到孤儿院门口。

恩･沙巴･努尔作为一名Alpha要领养Omega婴儿在当时可费了不少功夫，可他的坚持也令人动容。最后在各项体检以及考察下，他终于成为了艾瑞克的养父。查尔斯问过对方原因，他则说第一次看到艾瑞克，就想要把他带回家。那是种奇怪的执著，仿佛襁褓中的婴儿给予自己勇气，借此他终于能够正视身体的残缺。

 

恩･沙巴･努尔来自埃及，由于对故土的热爱，在庄园中仿建了一座金字塔，十分漂亮。查尔斯好不容易在那儿找到了今晚神出鬼没的寿星，两人得以拥有独处时光。他把手里的东西递给艾瑞克，是本书。

“我的礼物？”少年的眼中仿佛有光在闪动，查尔斯点头，他知道自己不该再那样称呼一个成年男子，但这想法一时还很难转变，记忆有其恒常性。

“船离开奥地利的时候，一位作家送我的书，我猜想是他自己写的，只是没好意思说。我也看不懂，记得你说过在学习德文，不如送你更好。”

艾瑞克不知该怎样描述自己此时的欣喜若狂，为查尔斯知他学习近况，为查尔斯想到了他，为这美妙的一切。一晚上的不快顷刻间烟消云散，他激动地抱住查尔斯说谢谢，事后想起懊恼不已。

 

这次回来查尔斯会待上相当长的一段时间，艾瑞克又正逢学校假期，便常往威彻斯特大宅跑，最后干脆住了过去，与查尔斯兄妹待在一起。日子相当惬意，而能整日与查尔斯厮混，让艾瑞克整颗心都在飞扬。

查尔斯会让艾瑞克用德文来念那本书，他不在乎自己是否能听懂，他只是喜欢艾瑞克的声音。后者对此再甘愿不过，那些火热的词句被大胆诵读出来，艾瑞克面颊发烫，查尔斯却仍沉浸在陌生的言语中浑然未知。仿佛借由角色之口，那些深切的爱意得以暴露在阳光下，甜蜜到令人心碎。小说的结局并不好，艾瑞克非常失望。可他又能奢求些什么？如今像是偷来的时光，打从心底里，他是绝不愿破坏这般美好的局面。

这日，查尔斯邀艾瑞克下棋。其实他们往常并没有太多机会对弈，也因为棋技都不怎么好，只作下午茶时的娱乐。

“如果我能像你一样经常出差就好了，去看看外面的世界。”艾瑞克望着查尔斯眼中那一抹蓝，那是浓缩的一小汪海水，查尔斯朝他看过来，自己就被容纳其中。

“我在你这个年纪，已经在跟着继父四处跑。父亲去世早，母亲希望我人生中不要缺少那样一个重要的角色，所以我的成长环境还算不错。”

这是艾瑞克第一回听到查尔斯谈论他的家庭，脑袋里关于那位妻子的只言片语便又冒了出来。

查尔斯自然也想到了这件事，不过他答应过“伴侣”不会告诉任何人，这份承诺还是要遵守的，因此也略去不表。接下去他与艾瑞克有一搭没一搭地聊着，询问对方学习境况，生活诸事。艾瑞克的生命中缺少了母亲这一角色，虽然有养父，但比起那位家人，查尔斯确实与他更为亲近。作为名义上的叔叔，他希望自己也能帮到这个孩子。不过艾瑞克成长得很好，这使他非常欣慰。

查尔斯确曾有过一位妻子，但这场婚姻可说是闹剧。他曾认为这样的方式太过极端，但对方不以为然。他的“妻子”——实际上是他的好友，莫伊拉，急切地要从严酷的养母手中逃脱，嫁给查尔斯只是第一步。她有个情人，两人决定私奔。而她也不能操之过急，必须要默默等待合适的时机。趁查尔斯某次长时间出差，她一同前往，并且中途离开。查尔斯回来后则谎称妻子在外突得急病身故，成功拯救好友于水火之中。

这么多年来，他并非没有想过拥有自己的家庭生活，但始终未遇到合适的人。不知为何，艾瑞克的到来令他重新思考起这回事。是否该安定下来，在威彻斯特与爱人相携终老？看着艾瑞克神采飞扬地与自己交谈，查尔斯不禁摇头自嘲。

 

与查尔斯的交谈令艾瑞克心情激动，回卧室的路上，他想着这一切，还兀自脸颊发烫，浑身灼热。但情况在回房后仍没有好转，他才后知后觉发情期的到来。糟糕的是，他的行李中并没有携带抑制剂。在查尔斯家中发情令他有些害怕，甚至更为羞躁。他不想在对方面前失态，但关在房内几日不出门显然也是不现实的。晚饭时瑞雯来叫他用餐，被他用身体不适推却。房间的窗帘全部拉上，灯也没开，黑暗给他安全感，但欲望仍肆意滋生。滑腻的液体不断自内流出，他干脆换上睡袍，想方设法自我缓解着饥渴，累了就席地而躺，冰凉的地板也唔得火热。

艾瑞克是被一阵敲门声给弄醒的，睡眠非但没有减缓痛楚，反而令神志更为混乱。他被阵阵强烈的属于Alpha的气味吸引，不自禁发出渴望的呻吟。过一会儿敲门声停止，但信息素的味道却还不间断地飘进鼻腔，冲击着感官和身体。他听到门把转动的声响，贪婪地朝着某个方向吸气。接着脸颊被连拍好几下，艾瑞克下意识抓住那只手，舌头沿着掌心打转，身体更为难受地扭动着。

“艾瑞克，你听得见我说话吗？”

 _当然，_ 他在心中默念。 _ _是查尔斯来了，__ 这个认知令他兴奋。多少次发情期他是靠意淫对方度过，早已数不过来。显然这会让一切不那么难熬，甚至成为享受。

他应该需要在对方面前树立美好的形象，身为一名Omega，不屈服于本能，克制而坚韧。但如今远不是这么回事。他渴望查尔斯，前所未有的。也或许是从未在此时离对方那么近，幻觉更为强烈，他甚至能感受到查尔斯皮肤的温度。

 

查尔斯在门外就闻到了Omega的气味，猜测艾瑞克必定迎来了发情期。他知道自己这一进去后果难以预料，但他多少知道发情期有多么难熬，不管怎么说，作为大宅的主人，艾瑞克的长辈，于情于理他都应该想法子帮助对方。进屋之后他打开灯，情况果然失控了。当下掌心传来的痒意令人蠢蠢欲动，并且他见到挣扎中艾瑞克睡袍散开，一片春光大好。那如同最后一记强有力的针剂注入心脏，令人崩溃成军，鬼使神差中他的手已然握住对方的阴茎。方才他便注意到艾瑞克有个漂亮的性器，他俯下身，只含住头部，毕竟整根吞入还是太过困难，同时手指揉捏着一旁的囊袋，听见愉悦的呻吟从对方口中逸出。他品出性器上润滑液的滋味，吞得又深了些。

艾瑞克第一次享受到Alpha的口活，刺激自然难以言喻。对方在他将要射精的时候退出来，精液近乎喷了查尔斯满脸，然而等他意识到这一切已经来不及了。即使知道是幻觉，艾瑞克仍吓得不轻，快速爬起来跪在地上，对着那位查尔斯道歉。那是他最为尊敬与爱慕的人，他怎么可以……

下巴被抬起，艾瑞克直直对上一双眼睛，他从未见过比这蓝更为惊心动魄的眸色。

“小子，你在干什么呢？”话音刚落艾瑞克就被按到了地上，臀部受了狠狠一巴掌。“谁准你随便对人下跪的？”

仿佛此时艾瑞克才从混乱的思绪中扒出理智——身边的查尔斯不是幻觉。他笑了，觉得一切太过不可思议。

空气中诱人的费洛蒙更为浓郁了，查尔斯伸出舌头舔掉嘴边的精液，毫不在意地抹了把脸。湿滑的体液流到地上，空气中属于Omega的麝香青草味夺魂摄魄。有那么一瞬间，查尔斯不知道自己在做什么，为何要在这里，接下去又该怎样。他的愤怒倏忽而至，掌心还留存着方才在那臀肉上的触感，他能够察觉到自己的性器已经无可抑制地撑起了裤裆。

查尔斯低头，在Omega的年轻肉体上啃咬发泄着。他从漂亮的肩颈吻起，一路沿着脊椎移动。身下的腰窝太过诱人，以至于他在那处停留的时间一拖再拖，直到艾瑞克不耐烦地按着他的头颅来到后穴。他揉捏着臀肉，嘴唇轻抚，接着掰开它们，更为清晰地见到润滑液从中流出。他舌头一卷，再度品尝。艾瑞克轻颤着哼了一声，查尔斯耐心地舔开褶皱，Omega的体液令穴道变得润滑无比，但仍吸着他的舌头，一副未尝人事的姿态。不多久Alpha便换上手指，一根根叠加，打开Omega青涩的入口。他第一次这样耐心细致地准备着前戏，尽管他的阴茎硬得发疼。沾满润滑液的手指灵活转动着，挑逗着脆弱的肠壁，反复戳刺令艾瑞克尖叫的点。他注意到对方全身都已经红了起来，于是解开自己的裤子，用另一只手自慰，不一会儿两人几乎同时射精。

艾瑞克能感到查尔斯在亲吻自己的身体，在片刻之前还是幻觉的事情如今成为了现实。而他要的远不是这个——真正的亲吻，他告诉自己，嘴唇压着嘴唇，舌头缠着舌头，交换呼吸和唾液。

他试着转过身，双手勾住Alpha的脖子，这足够暗示他想要什么。查尔斯衔住他的唇，电流般的颤栗感瞬间席卷全身。他的舌游动着与之共舞，贪婪地索求更多。Alpha的手从头发抚到颈项，停住了。与此同时，肿胀的阴茎终于填满滑润的甬道，将所有感官冲刷殆尽。艾瑞克被压在地上，一瞬绷直四肢。查尔斯并没有急着动作，反而停顿下来。他们没在接吻了，唇却仍贴在一起，能感受到彼此呼吸的韵律和气流。那种灼热的气味，辛辣的勾缠，仿佛被置于火中炙烤，颤栗着接受灵魂的拷问。原来谁也无法屈从本能，艾瑞克一时感到庆幸，为这般亲密的结合；一时又感到绝望，或许与查尔斯将缘尽于此，诸般交情都作了古。Alpha的手指伸了进去，与他的阴茎一同在后穴里戳探。沾满润滑液的手指灵活转动着，挑逗着脆弱的肠壁。艾瑞克咬住查尔斯的肩膀，不断往后者身上拱。Alpha托着发情少年的臀部，来回安抚躁动的灵魂，身下却毫不留情地深深捅进去，一次又一次，甚至令初尝情事的Omega开始求饶。等感觉自己要射精时，他滑出性器，释放在了外面，然后手把手帮助艾瑞克发泄了出来。

这场性事的结束仍令查尔斯有些恍惚，有那么一刻，他甚至在思考如果自己射在艾瑞克身体里会有多么美妙，旋即他被自己这个想法吓坏了，但他也没有忘记替累坏的Omega清理更衣，然后抱上床铺，掖紧被角，关灯离开。


End file.
